A Nobody's Guardian
by Gryffindor-RikkuChan
Summary: A attack from Voldemort sends Hermione to Castle Oblivion where she meets Namine and promises to protect Namine from the mysterious Organization.  HIATUS    Being rewritten at the moment
1. Prologue

Welcome to the revised version of A Nobody's Guardian, my crazy Harry Potter/Kingdom crossover story. I added some info, some scenes, and other stuff like that. The song Hermione and Namine sing is the series Mai Hime/Otome and is called Hoshi Ga Kanaderu Monogatari, which is beautifully covered by katethegreat19 and Daydreamgirl. http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v=l0Zg4Eh6YHQ (this is the link to their amazing video, without the spaces, of course.)

Summary: Sixth year prefect Hermione Granger is troubled by a voice of a girl asking for her help. When Voldemort suddenly attacks and send her to a fortress between worlds known as Castle Oblivion, where she meets a lonely and powerful witch named Namine with the strange power over memories. She becomes Namine's guardian after seeing how the members of the mysterious Organization XIII hurt and abuse Namine for her powers as well as a wielder of the mysteriously powerful Keyblade. But will being a guardian of a person with power over memories cost her own memories? Or, like Namine, will she become a servant to the Organization?

Pairings: Riku x Hermione, Harry x Hermione, Sora x Namine

Disclaimers: Kingdom Hearts belong to Square-Enix, Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling

* * *

Prologue

Ever felt you needed to protect someone you never met before, but felt really important to you? Had the feeling of wanting to be near that person to comfort them in the darkest time? That's how one Gryffindor student of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry felt, sixth year prefect Hermione Granger felt like that the whole day. Actually she had the sort of feeling for the whole week, but didn't know why. She felt great it was a Saturday, or else she would be in trouble. The entire week she felt like someone was calling out for her help, and it sounded a girl's s voice calling out. But why would a girl be calling out to her, why only her? What did she have that could help the girl? Hermione sighed, pushing back the bangs of her hair, as she leaned against the bark of the tree she was sitting under.

She was sitting under an oak tree, sketching, one of her unknown hobbies. Ever since she was little, she'd always like to sketch, she just didn't know why but when she didn't want to read a book, she'd start sketching. Usually she'd draw Harry sleeping or doing a chore from the Dursleys, but she never knew who she was drawing. Now she was drawing a girl in a simple white dress and sandals, in the girl's hands was a sketchbook like her own. Her head was down, on either side of her was a shadow, the shadow on the left had a scythe and the shadow on the right had daggers. The shadow with the scythe resembled a man with long hair, while the shadow with the daggers resembled a woman with feelers on her head. Hermione sighed and stared at the sketch.

Hermione ran a hand through her cut dark brown hair, it was no longer long or wavy, it just touched her shoulders now, in a most coolest manner, the back stuck out everywhere. Her deep chocolate brown eyes, usually filled with happiness and cheer, looked at the new drawn sketch, she felt like she should protect the girl, if she was real. In a way, Hermione felt as though the girl was real, as well as the people in the background. Something just told her that they were real.

During the week, Harry had been training Dumbledore's Army if Voldemort were to attack unexpectedly; Hermione was so busy, that she didn't have time to sketch. Getting up, she walked back to the school. As she walked, Hermione noticed something in the air, it was a white feather. It didn't look like an owl feather or any other feather, it was much smaller. Holding out her hand, Hermione grabbed the feather. She stared at the feather, looking up at the sky, and sighed, but before she left, she turned and saw someone. Hermione gasped, it was the girl from her sketch, though she looked transparent, the wind was still blowing through her hair. The two of them stared at each other as the wind blew, the girl opened her mouth and began to sing, _"Mezame wo matsu kuni no mukashi no hanashi. Sasagemasho mune ni yadoru hikari….. Hoshi ni narukibou ashita ga mieru ai suru hito yo. Mattete okure…"_

As she sang, the girl had walked up to her and grabbed her hand, intertwining their fingers. Hermione calmly gazed into her sad-looking eyes, and began to sing as well, _"Kokoro no mado ni tatsu sadame no yokogao. Tomoshimashou yume wo mamoru hikari. Hoshi wa tada hitori erade to tsugeru ai suru hito ga. Watashi wo yobeba kawaru….." _Hermione had laid her forehead upon the girl's, who was now crying for some reason. The people who were around Hermione stared in awe, somehow they could also see the girl and listened to them sing. Hermione closed her eyes as well, ignoring everyone around her.

"_Uruwashiku tachimau kegare naki hane." _She softly sang.

"_Seoimashou miko no….."_ Hermione sang, then the two of them began to sing together, _"Inochi no hikari…. Hoshi ni naru tame ni umarete wa naranu ai suru hito ni. Dakarete nemure…"_ By the time the two of them finished, Hermione wrapped her arms around the girl, who suddenly disappeared with the softest blow of the wind. She looked down at her hands, which only contained the feather and her sketchbook. The people watching slowly began to depart from the scene.

Tightly holding the feather in her hand, Hermione continued back to Hogwarts, once she had entered her room and put her sketchbook away. Being a school prefect, Hermione had her own room and only she allowed Harry and Ron into her. As Hermione examined the feather in her hand, her door opened wide and Ron Weasley came in, shouting, "Hermione! Voldemort is here, with some Death Eaters!"

Nodding, Hermione grabbed her wand and ran with Ron to the Great Hall, the feather still tightly clutched in her hand. An out battle was going on in the Great Hall; lots of the students from Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff were fighting many black robes figures. A boy with short messy raven black hair and emerald green eyes was leading the students.

"Harry, mate!" Ron shouted, running with Hermione to him.

"Hey, guys!" Harry Potter shouted back, dodging an attack.

The battle want on for a while, almost all the Death Eaters were gone, but someone screamed as Voldemort quickly grabbed someone. It was Hermione, Harry was raging with angry, Voldemort held his arm around her neck, his wand pointed at her neck.

The feather was still in her hand, but she was lightly loosely her grip on it. Hermione looked at Harry; their eyes met for one last time, the world around her went in slow motion as Voldemort uttered a cruse on her. A blue light engulfed around her and she disappeared.

"Hermione, no!" Harry shouted, wanting to run to her, but Ron grabbed him. The blue light that engulfed Hermione became so bright that it became blinding.

After the battle, Harry went to Hermione's room and found her sketchbook. Looking through it, he noticed most of her sketches of him, but the last one he got confused. A girl scared of two shadows in the background, who was she and what did the shadows mean? He sighed and closed the sketchbook, "So, when can I come back to you?" He returned to the figure that appeared behind him.

* * *

Marluxia smiled at a girl with shoulder length blond hair, who was kneeling at him, she wore a simple sleeveless white dress and blue sandals. It seemed like she was shaking at the sight of him, slowly, she looked up at him with bright sea blue eyes.

"When the Key Bearer comes, rearrange his memory," the Assassin said.

The girl only nodded, tightly holding a sketchbook to her chest, she walked to the next room, which only had a single chair and a long table in the center. She sighed, as soon as she reached the chair, a blue light appeared. Falling from it was an older girl, with shoulder length dark brown hair and deep chocolate brown eyes.

She looked at the girl; who could see the feather in the girl's hand. They stared at each other for a long time, when the dark brown haired girl asked.

"Who are you?" she asked.

* * *

Please, R&R. No cookies.


	2. A Winged Promise

Hey there! Welcome to the first chapter of this interesting story! I'm curious myself about who Harry talks to when he is alone. Wonder if it has something do with Roxas? Added a little scene between Hermione and Marluxia before she returns to Namine. I must thank xXEdwardxSakuraXx whose description of Hermione's pain I used. Hermione doesn't care about her Nobody, which why she acted the way she did. Square-Enix and J. K. Rowling own the characters, I sadly only own Hermione's Nobody and keyblade

* * *

Chapter 1 A Winged Promise

"Well, who are you?" the dark haired girl asked. There was a long silence between them when the girl arrived; she looked to be two years older than the girl in the white dress. Not only that, but the dark haired girl wore what looked to be some sort of school uniform. But they couldn't take their eyes off each other.

"My name is…Namine," she finally said, holding her sketchbook close.

The girl stood up and walked toward Namine, putting her hand on her shoulder, she said, "No need to afraid for me, Namine. I'm Hermione Granger."

She gave a smile almost seemed to give Namine a feeling of courage, she smiled back. She walked to the chair in the center of the room; Hermione watched her and looked at the feather in her hand, Namine sat down at the table and started to sketch. Coming into the room from a dark smoke sphere was a hooded figure. Throwing the hood down, it revealed the face of a man with long spiky flaming red hair and light sea green eyes; he had certain markings underneath his eyes. Hermione stared at him as if looking into his eyes.

"Namine, start working on….." he stopped when he saw Hermione. He smiled at her, as he tossed something at Hermione. "Name's Axel. Got it memorized?"

He had tossed her a black cloak, similar to the one he was wearing that she caught with ease. Hermione just kept staring at him, as though he looked familiar. There was something about his green eyes that reminded her of something or someone. Axel smiled and said, "What's your name?"

"Hermione Granger," she said.

They looked at each other for a while, like she had with Namine. Shaking her head, Hermione said, "Axel, do you know a family called Potter?" She wanted to know if Axel knew Harry somehow, though she doubted it.

"Sort of, but not really," he said.

Hermione sighed. She knew no one like Axel could know Harry, like he would. But still, Hermione felt like he did, somehow or someway. But she really wanted to know about the feather she got, actually. Showing it to Axel, with him taking it from her hand, she asked, "You and Namine are Nobodies, aren't you?"

"Yeah," Axel said, no emotion in his face.

Gloom seemed to surround him and Namine as he handed the feather back to Hermione. She'd read about Nobodies, they were the shells of people lost their hearts to darkness, only those with the strongest will retain their human form. But she suddenly thought of something.

"I want to see my friends, I'll come back," she said.

Axel nodded and pointed to the dark sphere, realizing it was the way back to Hogwarts, Hermione nodded and started to walk toward it. But she turned around and looked at Namine; she smiled and mouthed, 'I'll be back, Namine. I promise.'

Looking back at the dark sphere, she stepped into it and started to walk through the strange path she was on. She put her hand over her heart and gripped her shirt, seeing a familiar castle in front of her, Hermione ran toward it. She also saw a familiar black haired person. Tears formed in her eyes as she stepped out of the dark sphere and wrapped her arms around Harry's neck, surprising him.

"Her-Hermione….." he whispered.

"Yes…." She whispered back.

Harry turned around and smiled at Hermione, she smiled back. They started to talk about what happened after Hermione disappeared, Harry told her that he found her sketchbook. Hermione just smiled, she showed Harry the feather and told him that she met two Nobodies, Axel and Namine.

"Harry, I'm going to be with Namine for a while, but I'll be back," Hermione said. "I promise it to you!"

Before Harry could say anything, Hermione kissed him on the lips, and he accepted it. Hermione broke it and ran back to the dark sphere, something felt wrong, and she felt like Namine was being hurt by someone. It wasn't Axel; he was just kind to do something that. Harry watched the dark sphere disappeared, and sighed. He didn't want to tell Ron or Ginny about Hermione's promise to him. He turned to the black cloaked figure behind him and entered the dark sphere it created.

Hermione ran through the darkness and back into Namine's room, as soon as she arrived, she saw Namine struggling through the grip of a man with long light pink hair and light blue eyes. Hermione could tell Namine was too scared to do anything. She ran toward them, the feather in her hand was glowing.

"Namine!" she shouted, catching their attention.

"Hermione, help!" Namine shouted, holding out her hand to her.

The man smiled and pulled Namine under his arm. Hermione still ran to him, the feather in her hand changed into a weapon, some sort of key. The teeth looked a devil wing, surrounding the handle were two angels' wings, and the length of the blade was a mix of a devil and an angel wing. Dangling on the key chain was the feather.

"LET…. HER…. GO!" Hermione shouted, swinging her weapon above her head to attack.

The man stopped the attack and lifted the blade, Hermione looked at him angrily, whispering, 'You bastard…'

He let go of Namine, and disappeared in darkness with Hermione. Hermione looked at Namine and shouted, "I will protect you, Namine! I promise!"

Closing her eyes, Hermione got ready for what was coming, and felt the cold touch of two Dusks. When she opened her eyes, she was standing in a room with chairs taller than Hogwarts. Sitting on each of them were people like Axel and the man, wearing black cloaks. Her hands and feet were bounded by chains, chains of her own memories.

"State your name, Somebody," the leader ordered.

"Hermione Granger!" she shouted.

"She has a strong scent of darkness around her," one said.

"Xemnas, let her train under some of us," Axel said. "Besides, all she'll do is protect Namine."

"Very well, Number VIII," Xemnas said. "Who do you want, Hermione Granger?"

"The Cloaked Schemer, The Flurry of Dancing Flames, and the Key of Destiny," she said.

"Numbers VI, VIII, and XIII, huh?" Xemnas nodded and said, "Alright, but there's something we need from you, if you even have one."

"Take my Nobody if you want! I don't care about it! Do what you want for it!"

The Cloaked Schemer, Zexion, jumped down from his seat and walked toward Hermione. Once he reached her, he held out his hand, which became transparent, and reached into the darkness of Hermione's heart. As he reached through her heart, she felt the white hot fire known as pain clawing at her insides, it was excruciating, but thinking of how much Namine needed her, she bit her tongue barely hold back a scream. Imaging Namine on her own, waiting for her return, she endured the pain for Namine and Axel, who couldn't look away from what was happening to her. He pulled a girl with sandy blond hair out of her body; Hermione fell to her knees, gasping heavily for air after the pain she had gone through.

"Xornemehi," Xemnas said, smiling at the newly born Nobody. Hermione gasped as she looked up at her dark half, she said, "Get me back to Namine." "Before that, I'd like to speak with you, Ms. Granger," Marluxia said, a dark smirk on his face, Hermione glared at him.

A dark pool appeared beneath her and wrapped dark tendrils around her; she was gone with the last tendril. Axel sighed as the dark pool disappeared; Hermione was brave to do that. When Hermione opened her eyes, she was in a room that designed in variants of gray and white. Marluxia was seated on a throne, surrounded by thorny roses; Hermione figured that fit his personality, like the roses, he was strangely beautiful, but like the thorns, he was very dangerous.

"What do you want?" She asked, wanting to get back to Namine quickly.

"Calm down, Ms. Granger." Marluxia said, picking a rose and handing it out to her. "I'm just very impressed at someone like you was chosen by the powerful Keyblade. You look like a certain Keyblade wielder who joined darkness, but you seem like the type who likes to study a lot. Not the fighting type to protect a servant like Namine." Hermione glared at him, restraining herself from hitting him for calling Namine a servant, Marluxia continued, "Whatever I check in on Namine, you will address me as the Graceful Assassin." Hermione groaned as a dark sphere appeared behind her and she entered it.

Worried about Hermione and wondering where she was, Namine had started drawing in her sketchbook when Hermione appeared from a dark sphere; Namine gasped and ran to her, starting to hug her tightly. Hermione simply smiled and hugged her back, since her hands and feet were free from her memories chains.

"I will protect you, Namine," she said. "I promised, didn't I?"

Namine only nodded, tightening on her hug to her guardian. In Hermione's right hand appeared her keyblade, The Wings of Hope. She smiled, remembering the promise to Harry and the one to Namine. A new key bearer had born and a new relationship.


End file.
